Something For Yourself
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: Stahma's visit to Kenya's whorehouse didn't go as she expected.


**Something For Yourself**

She thought she knew what to expect when she walked into the NeedWant. She thought Kenya would grant her request, not laugh at her. Not to feel like a fool in front of a human. Stahma was pleasantly surprised, however, when she ended up having drinks with the other woman. However, the topic was slightly unnerving. Talking about the things that she wanted for herself felt nice, but it also felt like she was betraying her son and husband a little. She couldn't imagine doing anything for herself, not since she was younger. Before she was married.

When Kenya asked her to dance, it was foreign. She'd never danced with someone other than her husband in years, let alone another woman. But the drinks had loosened her resolve and after a few moments of watching the sensual Kenya Rosewater dance in front of her, she began to let her body think for itself. She moved fluidly in the traditional Castithan way. Moving with her and staring into her eyes as she did so. Then, the other woman took her by the hand and slowly began to lead her toward the stairs. Stahma didn't quite register what the other woman was doing until she was climbing up the stairs.

"Kenya, I'd never-" Stahma began to protest but Kenya smiled and replied, "Shhh. It's time you do something for yourself." Stahma's resolve was never strong to begin with, so she didn't protest; embracing the opportunity. The door closed behind the pale women with a click. Kenya walked to the other woman and leaned up to kiss her. Stahma didn't move, but when she felt the warmth of Kenya's pink lips, she responded by moving her own lips. Her lips were softer than Datak's, like velvet. Her touch gentler than the rough hands of her husband.

Kenya easily removed Stahma's dress, by just slipping the straps off her shoulders. She wasn't wearing anything underneath, which pleased the human. She gave her a sweet smile, sensing the shyness that came from Stahma.

"Come here," Kenya said, pulling her gently by the hand toward the bed. Stahma sat on the bed, feeling exposed. But the thought was soon pushed to the back of her mind as Kenya leaned down to kiss her again. Stahma responded this time, allowing her tongue to venture out. She could feel Kenya's hands on her thighs, slowly moving up. The human leaned away from the kiss, much to the other woman's displeasure and whispered, "Lie back."

Stahma pushed herself further into the bed and lied her down on the pillow. She felt the light caress of Kenya's fingertips on her abdomen, and they traveled ever so slowly to her leg. The Castithan could feel her skin warming and her center felt as if there were flames inside her center. Kenya leaned down to Stahma's neck, placing wet and open-mouthed kisses. She could hear the woman beneath her sighing.

Kenya was at her chest now, noticing the way her chest was rising and falling more and more. She took a pale nipple into her mouth, hearing the woman let out a breath. She swirled the, now hardened, nipple with her tongue. Her hand grazing over her abdomen and feeling the muscles flutter under her touch. Kenya gave the other the same treatment, suckling before she let it go with soft 'plop'.

Stahma never slept with a woman, but she knew that Datak never made her feel this way. Not this early into the love-making. Her mouth was slightly open, taking in slight pants as she felt the anticipation. Her nerves sensitized and sparked with every kiss that the human prostitute placed on her skin.

Kenya was right above the other woman's center, kissing just above the slit. Castithan anatomy was essentially the same as humans, even the way they had intercourse was the same. So, Kenya gave Stahma's center one deep, long lick to start and heard the woman beneath her gasp and her hips moving into her touch. Kenya smiled and inserted one finger inside of the pale woman. She could see Stahma from where she was and knew by the way the woman was biting her lip, that she was enjoying this. She curled her finger, making the woman's hands fist into the blankets.

Kenya had encountered Stahma's type before. Shy on the outside, not knowing what to expect but then moaning shamelessly afterward. Kenya wrapped her lips around the same nub human's had, the clitoris. She could feel the enlarged bundle of nerves beneath her tongue and flicked it. A moan escaped from her lips, as she arched her back for more. Kenya slowly entered another finger inside the Castithan, curling her fingers and sliding in and out.

"More," Stahma whispered, her hand against the headboard to push herself down. She wanted to meet Kenya thrust for thrust. Her eyes rolled back and her head pressed against the pillow beneath her as she felt a wave of pleasure wash through her body. She didn't know what Kenya was doing but it felt heavenly.

Kenya added a third finger, sure to stretch Stahma, but she seemed to enjoy it. Her movements became faster as she gained more confidence in Stahma's limit and suckled on her clit. Stahma arched her back off the bed more, moans coming from her lips and filling the room. Kenya continued and stroked her tongue against the other woman, her other hand on Stahma's hip to keep her as still as she could.

"Gods," she gasped, her eyes becoming unfocused as she could feel her oncoming orgasm. "Faster," she moaned rather loudly, and Kenya complied. She thrusted faster and stroked her tongue faster against her heat, knowing she was hitting the place that made Stahma's voice rise ever louder.

"Kenya," she moaned out, and her body went rigid and her hips were off the bed and a fist in Kenya's dark black hair and the other grabbing the blankets beneath her until her pale knuckles were paler. Her mouth open as the last of her loud moans escaped her. Her climax climbing higher than anything she ever experienced with her husband. Then her body her body limped and she was panting hard.

Kenya kissed her way back up to Stahma's face, smiling smugly as she looked upon her client's satisfied face. Stahma smiled back at Kenya, "You're very good at your job," she whispered. Kenya grinned, "I've been told," she whispered as she kissed Stahma's cheek. The Castithan forgot about all her burdens. The responsibilities to her family and the politics of her husband.

"Ready for another one?" Kenya asked, grinning. Stahma looked at her with surprised, "You humans are nothing if not resilient," she answered. Kenya chuckled, "I understand, you need a small break," she said. Stahma laughed with her but missed the heat of Kenya's body as she got off the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, the first thought of her husband entering into her mind. He truly was in good hands.

Kenya came back with some tea afterward, rejoining her on the bed. "That's nice," Stahma remarked as she accepted the tea. Kenya looked a little confused, "The tea?" she asked. The other woman smiled, "Having a secret, something all to myself," she answered, looking at her tea. She then looks into Kenya's eyes and then her lips. She then leans in and kisses her, enjoying the human's soft flesh.

"Thank you," Stahma murmurs, it was she could think of to say to express her gratitude for what Kenya has done for her.

"Can you imagine if Datak could see us right now?" Kenya asked, setting her tea down. Stahma raised her head in surprise as a shock of fear coursed through her. She sat up from her position, her smile long fallen from her face. "Kenya, listen to me very carefully," she said, her voice low but full of warning. "If Datak had ever found out that we had been together, he would kill us both, without hesitation or mercy."

"It's his loss," Kenya said, her smug expression never left her face, "I would give him a two for one deal."

Stahma was shocked by how relaxed Kenya was and laughed at her manner. How care free this girl was. Kenya chuckled with her and leans in, "Come here," she whispers, and kisses the other woman again. Soon to begin the second round.


End file.
